The invention relates to a bicycle accessory for stabilizing a bicycle when its front wheel is off the ground. In particular, the invention relates to providing one or more wheels behind the rear wheel of a bicycle for providing stabilization of the bicycle when the front wheel is off the ground and for providing an alternate method of operating the bicycle by riding on the rear wheel and the one or more wheels behind the rear wheel.
Bicycle operators while cycling often raise the front wheel of the bicycle off the ground. This exercise is commonly referred to as "popping a wheelee". While popping the wheelee, the operator balances himself or herself and the bicycle on the rear wheel of the bicycle. In this unstable position, the operator at first often finds it difficult to practice popping wheelees without falling. Experienced operators often attempt simple tricks while popping a wheelee. Operators often maintain a wheelee for a prolonged period of time. Because of the instability of a bicycle while an operator is popping and maintaining a wheelee, it is desirable to attach an accessory to the bicycle that will help stabilize it during wheelees. The accessory acts as a safety feature by minimizing falls while popping wheelees, as a training aid while learning how to pop wheelees and as a means of operating the bicycle unconventionally by utilizing the one or more wheels behind the rear wheel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle accessory with one or more wheels behind the rear wheel of the bicycle that will prevent the front wheel of the bicycle from lifting so high off the ground as to cause the bicycle to flip over.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle accessory that is adjustable for attachment to bicycles of varying sizes and designs.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle accessory that is easily attached and easily detached from the bicycle.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle accessory that stabilizes the bicycle side to side while the operator is popping a wheelee.
A fifth object is to provide a bicycle accessory that introduces an alternative method of operating the bicycle, i.e., by using the rear wheel and the one or more wheels behind the rear wheel rather than the front and rear wheels.